The present invention relates generally to a wall system, and more particularly, to a system for easily mounting wall panels over an existing wall structure.
In order to enhance the look of a wall structure, it is known to secure decorative wall panels to the wall structure. However, the securement of wall panels to the wall structure is generally a long and tedious job since it entails using fastening devices such as nails and/or screws to secure the walls panels directly to the wall structure. In addition, the fastening devices are exposed, which can provide an unsightly appearance.
A system that overcomes these problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,739,483, 8,925,271 and 8,966,849 to the same inventor herein, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. In these patents, there is disclosed two spaced apart wall panels that snap into place such that adjacent bent end sections of adjacent wall panels are secured with a spacing therebetween to a common extrusion that is secured to an existing wall. In order to cover the gap between the adjacent wall panels, a plug or other element can be inserted between the wall panels to provide an aesthetic appearance and can be sealed therein as well.
However, the plug or other element inserted between the wall panels, according to the above patents, is limited in its construction and appearance, may provide a complicated construction for securement and/or does not always provide a positive securement in the gap.